


The Years Melt Together

by Hannah_Girl



Series: Rare-pair Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, SPN Rare Pair Bingo 2020, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: Castiel and Hana meet up for coffee after not having seen each other for a very long time, and their friendship is quickly rekindled and the hint and something more is very apparent.
Relationships: Castiel/Hannah's Male Vessel (Supernatural)
Series: Rare-pair Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687945
Kudos: 1





	The Years Melt Together

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Supernatural Rare-pair bingo Smarm square.

Castiel wasn't sure what it would be like to see his friend again. They'd been apart for so long. When he agreed to meet Hana for coffee, it was with some hesitation. He hadn't seen the man in almost a decade, what would they have to say to one another?

But when he stepped into the coffee shop and saw the familiar face, he instantly felt entirely in his comfort zone. Hana smiled at him as he took a seat at the table. 

"I was worried you weren't coming," the other man admitted. "That maybe you'd change your mind about seeing me again."

"I was a little nervous," Castiel admitted as he glanced around at the small coffee shop. It was only sparsely populated, but the atmosphere was loud enough that Castiel had to lean in closer to preserve some privacy between him and Hana.

"I'm glad you made it," Hana replied before he got up to retrieve to coffees from the counter and brought them over. "I got you a chai tea with coconut milk."

Castiel smiled widely, touched that he could have remembered Castiel's favorite coffee. "You remembered," he commented.

"Yeah, I remembered how disgusting it was," Hana said with a chuckle. Castiel chuckled right along with him. And suddenly, it was as if the years apart had just faded away. It was as if he was meeting his friend for weekly coffee just like they used to.

"What have you been doing all these years?" Castiel asked before taking a sip of his coffee. Outside, a drizzle of rain started falling, softly tapping on the window beside them as people walked about on the sidewalk. 

"Well, I finally finished vet school a few years ago," Hana replied, focusing in on Castiel. "And I foster cats. It's been amazing so far; it's exactly what I wanted to do."

Castiel smiled. Hana loved animals, especially cats and fish. He always had a few cats, and Castiel still remembered the huge fish tank full of all sorts of fish. And it made Castiel happy that his friend was successful. There was one thing that had been nagging at Castiel ever since he'd sat down. He didn't want to just come out and say it, but he needed to know. Was Hana single?

"What about you, Cas?" Hana asked. "I know you were working on a degree, too, when last we met."

Castiel nodded. "In entomology," he said. "I've been traveling. I've been active in bee conservation programs around the world. In fact, I just got back from Brazil last week."

Hana chuckled, Castiel didn't miss that twinkle in his dark eyes. "You always did love your bees," he commented. "And Brazil sounds amazing."

Castiel was entranced by the way Hana's eyes lit up whenever he smiled. They chatted away for hours, catching up, talking about old times, and reconnecting. Castiel wasn't even aware of the passage of time. All he was aware of was the warmth he felt. The connection that was there between them. 

When they knew each other before, they had been as close as two best friends could be. They had been inseparable. They bonded in their love for animals. They regularly spent hours just talking. Castiel could feel the rekindling of that friendship coming back tenfold in only one conversation. 

Hana happened to glance down at his watch and chuckle. "Wow, it's well past five," he commented. "We've been talking all day!"

"I hope I haven't kept you from anything," Castiel replied, bracing himself for possible disappointment as he tried to steer the conversation in the direction he needed it to go.

Hana seemed to pick up on what Castiel was getting at. He smirked. "It's just me and my cats, Cas," he told him. "And my fish, of course. There have been… flings. But nothing serious."

Castiel grinned, and he let himself give in to the deep emotional connection that seemed to be developing between them. A kind of love developed out of friendship and a mutual desire for what it could become.

"I wouldn't want to ruin what we have," Castiel voiced his concerns. His friendship with Hana was vital to him. But his heart yearned for more. 

Hana responded by leaning forward and taking Castiel's hands in his, locking eyes with the other man. His tone was serious and intense. And his touch was warm and inviting. Castiel was mesmerized by those deep expressive eyes. "You have been my closest friend for so long. And even though we haven't seen each other for so very long, you've been in my thoughts all this time. I'm nervous about this too. I don't want to lose you again. But… I think that sometimes we have to listen to our hearts."

Castiel nodded. He squeezed Hana's hands tight. "Want to go to dinner?" he asked quickly. "We could go from there and see where it leads."

"I'd like that," Hana replied with a smile as he leaned back in his seat. "I have the perfect place in mind too. You like Italian?"

Castiel nodded eagerly. "Love it," he said. Although he realized he would have said he loved anything. "Can I meet you at the place in say an hour?"

Hana nodded and dug into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. They exchanged numbers and addresses. And then Hana stood up, the warmth between them still strong. "I'll see you in an hour," he said gently, giving Castiel's hands one last squeeze before leaving.

Castiel found himself staring at the now empty chair, starstruck, his whole body tingling from the chemistry between them. He realized that their friendship was going to be a lot more after tonight, and there was a good chance that Hana would be in his bed tonight.


End file.
